Level 25
Level 25 is the 26th level of the backrooms. Description Level 25 appears to be an abandoned arcade. It may look like an ordinary abandoned arcade but it actually stretches for 2,961 miles. It is one of the smallest levels in all of the backrooms. Clumps, facelings, hounds, rarely smilers, candlestriders, crawlers, Deathmoths, anethikas, Jerry, and window entities are found here. It is one of the most dangerous levels of the backrooms for the many entities and the small size. Almond water can be found here in cups but it is very poisonous. This is not the only arcade-themed level in The Backrooms. Arcade cabinets This level has many arcade cabinets. These are used to exit. * Green cabinets are the rarest, they lead to level 24 * Blue cabinets are common, they lead to level 6 * Orange cabinets lead to level 11 * Yellow cabinets lead to level 9 * Purple cabinets lead to level 3 * Red cabinets lead to the negative levels, though most likely level -2 * Gold cabinets lead to The End * Gray cabinets lead to level 1.5 * Black cabinets lead to death * Going in trash cans lead to the front entrance * White cabinets lead to level 12 In order to use these you need to no clip into the screen. Tapes and documents 1 video and 2 documents have been found on this floor The video shows an explorer running from 2 hounds and a skinstealer. He bumps into a cabinet and no clips into an unknown level. As the colour of the cabinet was white. The end of the video shows him entering a room but then the camera cuts out. Guessing from the video, you cannot take photos in that level. Probably Level 12 Document #25356 Document #25356 was discovered In October, 2019. It is the second document found in level 25. The reason it's number is 25356 is unknown. It is unlikely the writer wrote 25356 documents. Here's what the document said: "I don't know what happened. I was exploring and then ended up in a dark room. There's no natural light. I'm glad i brought a flashlight. I entered a door in level 12 and got here. I'm guessing this is level 13 then. I left this room to find many abandoned arcade cabinets. I've been in the backrooms for 25 days. I started on December 24, 2005. I wrote this to not go crazy in time. This gives information on how to enter level 25. Document #4 The next document was written by a different person compared by handwriting. it was discovered September, 2019. Here's what it said: Oh no, I'm being chased. I don't know where i am. I took a little nap in level 4 and ended up here. There's a lot of sunlight. I think i'm going to rest by a window. If these hounds and skinstealers would stop chasing me. I no clipped into a arcade cabinet. I'm in a library with no books. Send help. The writer of the document ended up in The End. Based on the two documents, entities are very common. at this level Enter and exit Simply go in one of the cabinets to exit. There's only a few known ways to enter, Level 25, Level 4, and Level 12. Colonies and outposts There are no known colonies or outposts on this level